


Obsession

by ZombieCatTookMyPudding



Category: All Hail King Julien
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Freeverse (kind of), M/M, Male Slash, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poetry, Stalking, Unhealthy Obessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCatTookMyPudding/pseuds/ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: Not exactly freeverse, but inspired by it. (One-sided Mort x Julien.)





	Obsession

**All I can think about is him.**

I can't

*G*E*T*E*N*O*U*G*H*

Of him.

I need him.

He occupies

_**All my thoughts** _

~And all my time~

-N-

-O-

-T-

-H-

-I-

-N-

-G-

-E-

-L-

-S-

-E-

-M-

-A-

-T-

-T-

-E-

-R-

-S-

-T-

-O-

-M-

-E-

I know E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G about him.

***And what I (D.O.N.T.)***

~~~I risk life and limb to find out.~~~

He is a KING.

I'm no/one.

But he makes me feel so S.P.E.C.I.A.L.

Even when he

K_I_C_K_S M_E 

/And bruises me\

[With his (soft clean f.e.e.t.)]

It _doesn't_ matter to me.

I.D.O.N.T.C.A.R.E.

\/I know I'm not very smart\/

But I know I have a

p _r_ o _b_ l _e_ m.

Somewhere, there's a

S...m...A...l...L...p...A...r...T...o...F...m...E... 

[|that just wants out|]

But **I** _can't_ leave! 

He _is_ **my** _**everything!**_

^I'm^nothing^without^him

AnD i WiLl AlWaYs

(Love him)

**F!O!R!E!V!E!R!**


End file.
